Question: Simplify the following expression. $ (3 + (1 - 4 \times 2)) \times 8 $
Solution: $ = (3 + (1 - 8)) \times 8 $ $ = (3 + (-7)) \times 8 $ $ = (3 - 7) \times 8 $ $ = (-4) \times 8 $ $ = -4 \times 8 $ $ = -32 $